revelations
by cid98
Summary: Shreya has a dark secret...which only vineet knows...Vineet-Shreya centric...Hope u like it...plz review... I have uploaded chapter 7 ...so plzz read & review...
1. Chapter 1

_**Revelations**_

**Characters:-**

**Shreya: **nicknamed Mishti...but can only be called by vineet...rest all call her by her name.

**Vineet: **nicknamed Nonu...but can only be called by shreya...rest all call him by his name.

**Lakhiya: **wanted criminal

**Rest all characters same...**

**... **

_woh bhag rahi thi najane kabse...usse bas itna pata tha ki usse in waishi darindo se bachna hai..._

_tabhi uska pair phisla aur who zamin par jaagiri...aur woh uss tak pohuchgaye..._

"_arre itni tez bhagti ho...itni tikhi ho tumhare saath toh bohut maza aayega mujhe..."kehkar who hasne laga...aur woh havas ka pujari us par tuthpada...uss ladki ke muh se sirf ek lambhi cheek nikli..._

"NAHIIIIIIIIIIII..." Shreya cheekte huae uthi...uska pura sharer paseenae ae latpat tha...

"phir wahi sapna...najane kabtak mujhe pareshaan karega..." usne kaha...

...**next day C.I.D Bureau **

Shreya andar ghusi aur sabko good morning kehkar apna kam karne lagi...

Par Purvi ka dhyan kaam me nahi lagraha tha...woh kuch soch rahi thi...aur sochte sochte Shreya taraf dekhrahi thi...usse dekh Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, Rajat aur Vineet uske paas pohuche aur puchne lage..."kya hua Purvi...Itnae dhyan se kise dekhrahi ho...?" Daya sir ne pucha...

"sir mein pichle do hafton se dekhrahi hun shreya kuch ajeeb sa behave karrahi hai..." usne kaha

"Kya matlab...?" Abhijeet sir ne pucha

"sir lagta woh raat ko thikse so nahi pati hai...uski aankhon ke neeche kale gadhe pad gaye hai...Koi toh baat hai jo usse baohut pareshan karrahi hai..." usne kaha...

uski baat sunkar sab Shreya ki taraf dekhne lage...but sab se zyada vineet shreya ko lekar chintit tha...kyunki shayad usne shreya ki problem guess karlithi...

**Tabhi DCP Chitrole enters...**

aur unhone gusse se shreya ko awaz di... "SHREYA..."

shreya choukkar khadi ho gayi aur kehti hai "Yes Sir" ... "Mere saath chalo"DCP ne kaha... "Yes Sir" kehkar who unke peeche chal padi...

aur ab sab...Shreya ke liye pareshaan ho gaye...aur uski taraf dekhne lage...


	2. Chapter 2

...kuch der baad...

Shreya enter...sab uski aur dekhne lagae...sabhi uske liye tensed thae khas kar vineet kyunki usne shayad guess karliya tha ki baat kya hai...aur issbaat se woh kafi pareshan tha...uska kam mein bhi mannahi lagrahatha...

shreya ki aankhae laal thi...aisa lagraha tha jaise woh abhi ropadegi...

...Tabhi ACP sir enters...

Shreya unhe dekh unse baat karne chali gayi...aur sab kam chod ACP sir ke cabin ki taraf dekhne lagae...

ab Rajat se raha na gaya...usne Vineet se pucha... "Vineet baat kya hai...Shreya ke saath kya hua...?"

Vineet soch mein padh gaya ki woh in sab ko kya bataye.. "sir, woh actually..." tab Daya sir ne kaha... "dekho vineet jo bhi baat hai...tum humae bata sakte ho...chupane ki koi baat nahi hai...hum sab ek parivaar ki tarah rehtae...agar Shreya kisi musibat mein hai toh hum uski madad pukka karengae...but tum humae baat toh batao..."...

Tabhi shreya roti hui ACP sir ki cabin se nikal gayi aur bureau se bahar chali gayi...sab soch mein padh gaye...ki aakhir Shreya ko hua kya hai?

**...Beach evening 5:30...**

Shreya baithi thi uske dimag mein bohut hulchul chaal rahi thi...tabhi peeche se Vineet aaya...

Vineet :: Mishti...

Shreya :: Nonu...tum yaha...tumhe kaise pata ki mein yah ape hun...?

Vineet :: apne nonu ko itna bhi nahi janti...tumhare rag rag se wakif hun...itna toh pata laga sakta hun...

Shreya :: Kya lagta hai nonu mujhe sabko sach batadena chahiye...

Vineet :: Mere hisaab se haan...Mishti C.I.D ek parivaar hai...sab tumhare liye bohut tensed hai...tumhe batadena chahiye...

Shreya :: Thikhae mein unhe batadungi...par ek shart par...

Vineet :: kaisi shart Mishti...

Shreya :: ki jab mein sach sabko bataongi...tab tum mere saath he rahongae...mere paas nonu ( uski awaz se aisa lag raha tha who a bro padegi..)

(shreya ka haath pakadte huae)

Vineet :: mein toh humesha hi tumhare saath hun Mishti...tumhe kehne ki zaroorat hi nahi...

Shreya :: thanks Nonu...


	3. Chapter 3

**...agle din subah C.I.D Bureau...**

Shreya sabke aane ka intazar karrahi thi...woh sabko sach batana chahti thi...aur ab toh Nonu bhi uske saath toh usse kisi baat ka daarr nahi...

**Bureau's phone rings...nikhil picks it up**

"Hello...haan C.I.D Bureau...KYAA...dekhiye aap wahi rukhiyae...hum abhi aate hain..."

Phone rakhkar Nikhil ne kaha... " Sir, information aayi hai ki...ki ek criminal Santa Cruz k eek goddown mein chipkkar bomb bana raha hai..."

"toh chalo deer kisi baat ki..." ACP Sir ne kahan..

...

Crime scene pe...

Puri team 4 teamo mein bat gayi...1. ACP sir, freddy, pankaj aur Nikhil.

2. Daya sir, suraj, aur purvi sir, 3. Abhijeet sir aur Sachin &

4. Rajat, Vineet aur Shreya...

Charon teams building ke charon taraf se ghusgayi...aur phail gayi...

**...after 15 minutes...**

Sab ek he waqt pe us jagah pohuche jaha pe who criminal baitha tha...LAKHIYA...

Aur Shreya us par gun tani hui thi...

Lakhiya bar bar kehraha tha gun niche kar warna bachhe ko bomb se udadunga...

Par shreya ko najane kya hogaya tha usne bachhe par he goli chala di...sabne chilake Shreya koh aisa na karne ko kaha par wo nahi mani...usne bachhe par goli mardi...aur jaise he usne goli mare udhar ek bada bomb blast aur sab waha se uchaal kar duur gir gaye...

Shreya behosh padhi thi...Vineet uski taraf Mishti pukar te huae bas bhag raha tha...sab hairan thae ki aakhir Shreya ne laakh mana karne par bhi bachhe pe goli kyun mari aur Vineet baar baar usse mishti mishti kehkar usse kyun bula raha tha...

**...Hospital mein...**

shreya ko Operation Theater mein le gaye usse bohut chote aayi thi aur bohut blood loss bhi hua...

Vineet ko jaise sadma laggaya tha...woh apni jagah se hill nahi raha tha...

Rajat ne usse pucha bhi...ki shreya ka uss bachhe par goli marne ka kya matlab tha...toh jawab mein vineet ne bas ek hi baat kahi "Sir, Mishti kuch bhi bina kaaran ke nahi karti...zaroor iske peeche uski koi majboori hogi...jo mujhe bhi nahi pata...par usne mujhse vada kiya hai ki woh aap sabko sach batadegi..."

yeh baat sun kar sab bas ab intazaar hi kar sakte thae...


	4. Chapter 4

**...Hospital mein...**

Shreya ki aankh khul rahi thi usse sab kuch dhundla dhundla sa dikhayi de raha tha...woh uthna chah rahi ri thi par uth nahi paa rahi thi...tabhi uska dhyan Vineet par gaya...Vineet ne apne left se uska right hand pakda tha aur apne right se uska left hand pakda tha...aur Vineet ka siir uske peth par tha...woh bohut gehri neend mein tha bohut thakgaya tha woh...usne dheere se usse pukara.. "Nonu..." par woh itni gehri neend mein tha...ki usse shreya ki awaz sunayi nahi dee...

shreya ke chehre pe ek halki si muskan chaa gayi...phir woh gehri soch mein padh gayi ki kya usse Nonu ko uthakar usse bata dena chahiye jo bhi kuch godown mein hua...ya nahi...ye sochte sochte woh kab so gayi...usae pata hee nahi chala...

**... **

_woh bhag rahi thi najane kabse...usse bas itna pata tha ki usse in waishi darindo se bachna hai..._

_tabhi uska pair phisla aur who zamin par jaagiri...aur woh uss tak pohuchgaye..._

"_arre itni tez bhagti ho...itni tikhi ho tumhare saath toh bohut maza aayega mujhe..."kehkar who hasne laga...aur woh havas ka pujari us par tuthpada...uss ladki ke muh se sirf ek lambhi cheek nikli..._

"NAHIIIIIIIIIIII..." Shreya cheekte huae uthi...uska pura sharer paseenae ae latpat tha...

uski cheek sun ke Vineet bhi chaukkar uth gaya... Shreya bohut ghabrayi hui thi...

Vineet ne usse gale lagaliya..shreya ke haath ke nakhun uske chaati pe gadh rahe thae...par usse koi pharak nahi pad raha tha...shreya phut phut ke ro rahi thi...

Vineet :: Phir wahi sapna...Mishti...

Shreya :: Haan...Nonu...peechle teen hafton se theek se so nahi paarahi hun iss sapne ki wajah se...

Vineet :: (uske forehead pe choti si kiss dete huae) kuch nahi hoga tumhe mein hun na tumhare paas...waise Mishti ek baat puchun...

Shreya :: Hmmm...

Vineet :: godown mein kya hua tha Mishti...?

Shreya(thinking) :: kya karu batao ki nahi...

Vineet (uski aankhon mein dekhte huae) :: ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai Mishti...tumne jiskisi bhi wajah se kiya ho...mujhe bata sakti ho...mein humesha tumhare saath hee rahunga...

Shreya(bit relieved) :: woh actually Nonu...

aur usne usse sara sach bata diya...sach sunkar Vineet ke hosh udh gaye...

**...Kuch der baad...**

sab officers Shreya se milne aaye thae...tabhi unhone Vineet ko Shreya ke room se bahar aate huae dekha...

Rajat :: Vineet Shreya ko hosh aaya...?

Vineet :: Haan sir...thodi der pehle aaya tha...par abhi woh so rahi hai...usse body pain ho raha tha...

Daya sir :: Usne kuch bataya ki usne lakh mana karne par bhi kyun bachhe par goli chalayi...

Vineet nodded his head in yes

Abhijeet sir :: toh batao na vineet usne aisa kyun kiya...waha DCP ACP sir ka jaan kha raha jaanane ke liye...

Vineet :: Sir Shreya kal Bureau mein aakar Sabko sari Sachhayi bata degi...

Purvi :: kal kyun Vineet...aaj...abhi kyn nahi Vineet..?

Vineet :: itna easy nahi hai purvi...(telling to every one) sir aap mein se koi nahi janta ki uspar kya beet rahi hai peechle teen hafton se..woh pal pal andar hee andar ghut rahi hai sir...mein janta hun woh kis takleef se guzar rahi hai...behter hoga woh hi aapko sab sach bataye sir...issi bahane jo uske andar ghutan peechle 7 years se hai woh bahar toh aayega...aur aapke samne sari sachai bhi crystal clear hogi sir...

Daya sir :: Thikhae Vineet kal Bureau mein Subah 9 baje...tum sab pohuchjana...

Sabne ne haan kardi...

Vineet :: aur DCP sir ko bhi boldeejeyega...woh bhi jaan jayengae sach kya hai...peechle do hafton se shreya ko mentally torture karke rakha hai...

Abhijeet sir :: thik hai...tum shreya ko lekar aajaogae naa...

Vineet :: haan sir...

aur phir sab waha se chale gaye...sab man he man prey karrahae thae ki Shreya ne jo bhi kiya uski wajah sayee ho...

**...**

**(some people may think that these chapter was unnecessary but it was necessary for building up suspense...but I promise that in the next 2-3 chapters I will reveal the truth for sure...Hope u like this chap...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**...next morning CID Bureau...**

sab log Shreya aur Vineet ke aane ka intazar karrahae thae ki tabh...DCP Chitrolae enters...

**DCP **:: kaha hai tumhari woh officer huh...jo aaj humae sab sachhayi batane wali thi...

**ACP **:: sir, vineet usse lekar bas aata hee hoga...

**DCP **:: tum jante ho pradyuman tumhari woh officer haina...woh ek criminal hai woh...ek masoom bachhe par goli chala di...criminal...

"BASSS..." darwazae ki taraf se awaz aayi sabne mudke dekha...darwazae par Vineet aur Shreya khade thae...Vineet ne Shreya ko tham rakha tha...

**Vineet :: **Bas kijiye aap...aap DCP hain iska matlab ye nahi ki aap ke man mein jo aaye aap woh bolte jaaye... (Vineet gusse se aag baboola ho gaya tha)

**Shreya **:: Vineet...(Shreya ne dheeme awaz mein vineet ko rok liya)...aap sab log sach hee janna chahte ho na toh mein aapko aaj sab kuch sach batadungi...

**DCP **:: Haan Haan batao...peechle Teen hafton se tumse puch puch ke thak gaya hun lekin tumho ki batane ko tayaar hee nahi ho...

**Vineet **:: aisi batae itni asani se kisi ko bhi nahi batayi ja sakti...bohut mushkil hota hai batana khaskar tab jab jo insaan puchraha hon woh ek aadmi ho...

**Daya **:: ek minute...(looking at DCP) peechle teen hafton se puchraha hoon ka kya matlab hai sir...

**DCP** :: Teen haftae pehle ek case file dhoondte dhoondte meri nazar Lakhiya ke case file par padhi...

(Lakhiya ka naam sunte hi Shreya ke haath Vineet ke haathon mein gadhne lagae...uske chehre par sirf nafrat ke bhav jhalak rahae thae)

**Abhijeet **:: Lakhiya wahi criminal hai na jo us bomb blast mein mara gaya...

**DCP **:: Haan haan wahi...na jaane kyun meine uss case file ko khola par jab khola aur jab meine usse padha toh mere hosh udh gaye...

**Sachin **:: aisa kya likha tha usme jise padhkar aapke hosh udh gaye sir...

**ACP **:: mein batatu hun Sachin...7 years pehle Lakhiya ko jail mein bandh kiya gaya tha...lekin jisne uske khilaf case kiya tha ussi ne usse jail se bhagne mein madad ki thi...

**Rajat **:: Kya jisne uske khilaf case kiya tha ussi ne usse jail se bahar nikalne mein maddad ki...par...kyun...

**DCP **:: aur tummese koi ye janta hai ki woh insaan kaun hai jisne maddad ki thi...

**Suraj** :: nahi sir hummese koi nahi janta...aap hee batayi na sir...

**DCP **:: woh issi kamrae mein maujud hai...

**Purvi **:: kya woh issi kamrae mein maujud hai...hummae se koi ek...nahi sir hummae se koi nahi ho sakta sir aapko koi galat fehmi hogi sir...

(sab ye baat sunkar hairaan thae...ki unme se kisi ek ne ek criminal ko jail se bahar nikalne mein maddad ki)

**DCP **:: nahi Purvi mujhe koi galat fehmi nahi hui hai...woh koi aur nahi CID Officer Shreya hai...

(sab shocked thae...)

**Abhijeet **:: nahi sir aapko koi galat fehmi hui hai...humari Shreya aisa kabhi karhi nahi sakti...

**Daya **:: Haan sir, Abhijeet sayee kehraha hai...Humari Shreya aisa kabhi karhi nahi sakti...

Nobody was ready to accept kee...kee unki apni Shreya aisa kuch karsakti hain...Shreya kee aankhon se bas aasun bahae ja rahae thae...aur Vineet usko dekh bas bebas sa khada tha...

**DCP **:: aree isne ek criminal ko bhagaya so bhagaya...phir ek masoom bachhae par goli bhi chala di...abhi agar uski maa aakar mujse puchegi toh mein unse kya kahoonga...huh batao...aab chup kyun hoon...batao...

**Shreya** :: uss bachhae ki maa aapse kuch nahi puchegi...

**DCP **:: Kuch nahi puchegi ka kya matlab hain...aree har Maa ke liye uska bachha uska dil ka tukhda hota hai...aur tumne toh uss Maa ke dil ke tukhde ko hee udha diya...

**Shreya ka sabra ka bandh tut padha ab woh aur bardasht nahi kar sakti...ab usse uska ghutan aur sehen nahi hua...woh cheekpadhi**"KYUNKI MEIN USS BACHHAE KI MAA HUN...MEINE APNE HEE HAATHON SE MERE DIL KE TUKHDE PAR GOLI MAAR DI" aur phut phut kar ro padhi...Vineet ne usse kas ke gale lagaliya woh bas ek hee cheez kahae ja rahi thi ki...

"Mein uss bachhae ki Maa hun...Meine aapne hee bachhae par goli mar di..."

Sab ye baat sunkar hairaan thae kisi ko ye baat hazam nahi ho rahi thi...woh bas Shreya ko rote huae dekh rahae thae...aur ab bas woh puri sachayi sunnae ke liye intazar karrahae thae...

* * *

**(Hope u liked this chapter...in the next chapter whole truth will be revealed I promise...till the njoy & plzz review...) **


	6. Chapter 6

Pura Bureau Shaant tha kisi ko ye baat hazam nahi ho rahi thi...Kuch der baad...

**Freddy** :: Tumhara bachha matlab...

**Shreya **:: Mein aaj aapko puri sachayi batane wali hun jo shayad meine socha tha ki mein kisi ko nahi bataongi...but ab batana padega...

7 years pehle...ek raat ko jab mein apne coaching se laut rahi thi tab maine dekha...

**FlashBack**

_ek aadmi doosre admi ko chaku se marraha tha... aur ye sab dekhkar Shreya cheek uthi..._

_Shreya kee cheek sunkar...woh admi aur uske saathiyo ne uski aor dekha aur kaha "pakdo usse...Bachke jane na paayae.."_

_Shreya tezz bhagne lagi...Lekin unhone usse pakadliya aur uske siir pe waar kiya...phir woh behosh ho gayi..._

_Kuch der baad jab uski aankh khuli...tab woh ek band kamrae mein thi...tabhi waha ka Darwaza khula...waha khade aadmi ko dekh Shreya ne kaha "mein kisi ko nahi bataoungi mujhe chod do...plzzzz..."_

_"kisi ko nahi batayegi...huh...aise kaise chod do tujhe abhi toh tere maze lena baki hai abhi..." usne kaha...aur us paar tuth padha...uss kamrae se sirf Shreya ki cheeknae ki awazae aarahi thi..._

**Flashback Ends **

Sab ye baat sukar hairan thae koi kuch bolhi nahi paa raha tha...

**Shreya** :: Meine phir waha se bhagnae ki koshish ki...par jab mein jungle se bhaag rahi thi toh mera pair phisal gaya aur mein girgayi...aur unhone mujhe pakad liya...aur dobara mujh par tuth padha...

**Vineet** :: Ye humme ussi jungle mein mili thi Bohut buri halat mein thi ye mein isse hospital le gaya...mujhe wah pe pata chalaa ki iske saath kya hua...aur phir humnae police complaint kee aur usko jail bhej diya...

**Shreya** :: kuch din baad mujhe pata chala ki mein pregnant hun...meri life toh pehle hee khatam ho chuki thi...maa papa toh sadme mein chal basae...mere paas jeenae ki wajah sirf ye bachha tha toh meine decide kiya kee mein ye bachhae ko janam dungi... 9 months baad mujhe bachha hua...ek beta hua tha mujhe...mein bohut khush thi...lekin phir uss criminal ke saathiyo ne apne boss ko chudane ke liye mere bachhae ko kidnap karliya tha...mein tab sirf 16 years ki thi mere liye mera bachha jyada important tha...isliye meine unki shart maanli...unke boss ko jail se bahar nikalnae mein maddad ki...but unhone mer bachhae ko mujhe wapas nahi diya...ulta mujhe ye khabar bhej di ki...ki...mera bachha mar chuka hai...

**Vineet** :: uske baad isse samalnae mere liye bohut mushkil ho gaya tha...mein usse Mumbai le aaya...aur waqt ke saath iske zakham bhi bharnae lagae...lekin phir teen haftae pehle DCP sir ne Shreya ko apne cabin mein bulakar usse dobara woh sab puchkar...uske zakham taaze kardiya...

**Shreya** :: Phir jab mein uss Goddown mein pohuchi...tabh waha pe...meine dekha ki wahi criminal jisne meri puri zindagi kharab ki woh mere samnae khada tha sheher mein bomb blast karne kii planning karraha tha...uss pal mujhe pata nahi kya hua mujhe bohut jyada gussa aaraha tha mujhse control nahi hua meine uss par gun taan di...ussne mujhe dekhte se hee...mere bachhae ko apne samnae khada kar diya apne bachao ke liye aur kehne laga ki...**_  
_**

**Flashback**

_"iss bachhae ko pehchanti ho tumhara heta hai ye..." Lakhiya_

_"mera bachha...par tumne toh kaha tha kee mera bachha mar chuka hai..." Shreya_

_"meine jhoot kaha tha...socha tha aagae meri bachao mein kaam aayega...aur lo aagaya..." Lakhiya "soch lo meine tumharae iss beta ko Human Bomb banadiya hai...ab bas isse kisi bheed bhad wali jagah mein bhejne kee der hai...phir KABOOOMMM..." Lakhiya aisa kehkar phir hasnae laga...  
_

_"Tum aisa kuch nahi karogae..." Shreya ne kaha...uske man mein ek ladai see chal rahi thi mere bachhae ko bachaun ya nahi...agar mere bachhae ko bachaya toh bohut sare Maaon ki godh ujad jayegi mera bachha toh ab mujhe chahkar bhi nahi milega...aur Shreya baki kayi sare logo ko bachane ke liye apne bachhae par goli chala di...aur wah pe Blast ho gaya..."_

**Flashback ends  
**Aur Shreya jor jor se rone lagi...Vineet ne usse gale lagaliya uske aankhon se bhi aasun aarahae thae...

* * *

**(Hpoe u liked this chapter...my next chap will be last...so wait for it but till then njoy...)**


	7. Chapter 7

...Pura Bureau shant tha...kisi ko samaj nahi aaraha tha ki kya kahe...bas Shreya ki rone ki awaz aarahi thi...

**ACP**:: (Shreya ke siir pe haath rakhkar) Shreya...chup ho jao...beta jo kaam tumne kiya hai wo koi aur nahi karsakta...shabash beta...

**Abhijeet**:: Haan Shreya ACP sir sayee kehrahe hai...

**Daya**:: Vineet isse ghar le jao aur iske saath hee rehna jab tak ye theek nahi hojaye...

**Vineet**:: Ji, sir...

**...Kuch der baad...Shreya's House...**

Vineet usse ghar leaaya...aur usse sofa pe bithadiya...aur usse pani lakar diya...jo Shreya ne chup chap le liya kyunki woh janti thi kee agar ussne nahi liya toh woh usse zabardasti peela dega...

woh log kuch der tak aise hee baithae rahae...phir jab vineet uthke kitchen ki taraf jaraha tha kuch bananae ke liye...toh Shreya ne uska haath pakadliya...vineet ne jab mudkar dekha toh usse uski aankhon mein ek sukoon sa dikhayi de raha tha jaisae ki uske maan se ek bohut bada bhoj uttar gaya ho...

"Kya hua...?" Vineet ne puchaa...

"Hum kuch der Balcony mein beithae please..." Shreya ne kaha

"Hmmmm..." Vineet ne kaha

aur dono Balcony mein baithanae chale gaye ...Shreya ne Vineet ka haath pakadae rakha tha...

Kuch der baad...

"ab kaisa lag raha hai tumhae...?"Vineet ne puchaa

"aisa lag raha hai dil se bohut bada bhoj uttar gaya hai.."Shreya ne kaha

...Vineet bas usse dekh raha tha...uske chehre mein ek ajeeb sa sukoon tha...jo ussne aaj tak uske chehre par nahi dekha...aur ussne soch liya kee woh aaj usse boldega...

**" I Love You Mishti" Vineet ne kaha**

Shreya bass usse dekhti hee reh gayi...woh dono bachpan se dost thae lekin kabhi bhi Vineet ne usse ek baar bhi Hint nahi diya ki woh usse pyaar karta hai...

**" pata hai Mishti"...woh kahe jarahatha..."Jab tum hospital mein thi tab mere liye ek ek pal bitana bohut mushkil ho raha tha...Dil mein ek ajeeb sa dar baithgaya tha ki mein kahi tumhae kho na doo..."...**iske pehli woh kuch aur bolta Shreya ne uske hoton par haath rakh usse chup kara diya...

**"Bass...kuch aur mat kaho mein samaj gayi tum kya kehna chahte ho..." Shreya ne kaha... " I Love You too Nonu "  
**

Vineet ke khushi kaa thikana nahi tha...ussne usse gale laga liya...

Dono kafi der tak balcony mein beithe thae...dono ne abhi bhi haath pakda tha...

Dono ne kafi achaa waqt guzara...Phir dono sone chale gaye aakhir kal kaam pe bhi toh jana tha...

* * *

**( Hope u liked it...Njoy)**


End file.
